They Poured Their Hearts Out Into These Desks
by knowname
Summary: AU/One Shot. Laying his head upon the desk, Kiba slowly traced his index finger along the engraved letters. “H.H. N.U. 4-EVER.” Closing his eyes and inhaling, he wonderded just how the hell he had gotten here today.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I freaking love Kiba, seriously. AHH he's such a cutie, and I wish there was more of him. Everywhere. R&R!**

**Summary: During yet another detention session, Kiba reflects upon his high school career and how what went wrong has affected his life today.**

Contrary to popular belief, there are many things in life for which Kiba Inuzuka felt deep compassion towards. Despite his taunting demeanor and label as a rebellious smart ass, Kiba was a human being capable of love and sympathy for others. However, he couldn't make up his mind on how he felt about the desk he was sitting at.

It was slightly old-fashioned compared to the desks in the other classrooms. Regular classrooms had new desks made from what looked like some kind of light-weight metal or maybe even plastic. The seats were more comfortable and the surface of those desks were smooth and clean. It was almost impossible to carve the initials of you or your lover into them, and pen and pencil wiped clean off. This was a different classroom, however, and it contained old wooden desks that had fallen victim to many years of vandalism and abuse.

Kiba examined the extent of abuse that his desk had received. On its wooden surface were etched many profanities and initials. There were scribbles on the top left corner of it, the initials "S.U." on the upper center with hearts around it, and an anarchy symbol on the upper right corner. And what did that say? Kiba squinted his eyes and craned his neck. Written vertically up the left side in tiny caps were the words "I did Sakura Haruno last night." He smirked. If only everybody knew what was written about them on these desks.

The legacy of KonohaHigh School could not be found on its bulletin boards advertising swim meets, chess club meetings, and school dances, or in the trophy case that held the school's beloved football championship trophies from 1987, 1999, and 2001. It couldn't be found in the hallway outside of the principal's office that was lined with photos of every student of the month since the beginning of the year. It couldn't be found in the brains of the A.P. student's or on the expensive new desks that they sat in. No, Konoha High School's legacy could only be truly discovered on the desks in room 315, detention.

Room 315 was rather small, but one only noticed its size after careful examination. It wasn't filled with many things, just many desks. There was an old mahogany teacher's desk at the front of the room with a squeaky swivel chair whose cushion seat had long since hardened to that of a rock. The black board behind it was small and clouded with yellow chalk that had been wiped but never washed away. There was only one shelf with a copy of every textbook that the school used, available for students to use to finish their homework while they served their given sentences. The windows were small as well, and at the back of the room, providing ventilation and sunlight but only the teacher supervising could gaze outside of them at the football field and parking lot beyond.

Kiba wasn't sure how he felt about this desk. Its edges were worn and rounded and the bottom side was covered with gum. It had been branded with doodles and its smooth plane had been scarred with engraved letters. But did he feel sorry for it? Perhaps. It had definitely been abused. It didn't ask to be the one to provide seating for Konoha High's trouble makers and rejects that landed themselves here. But it bore witness to the real students at school, the ones with real lives and real problems. It served as a means of expression for those students. Kids poured their hearts out into these old wooden desks. He sat back in his seat. He did feel sorry for the desk, he decided. It didn't ask to be here.

Kiba looked at the clock. It was 3:15. Where was the teacher? He had earned himself an extended detention from 3:00 to 4:30. He was the only student in detention today, and there was supposed to be a teacher supervising. Kiba decided that he would take advantage of the solitude and use this time to etch something into the wooden desk. He pondered for a moment. Then he began to lightly trace some letters on the desk's surface with his black pen. After establishing a sketch of his work he retraced the letters with more pressure, making them more defined.

An acronym he learned in his first year of high school. Something he lived his life by now. It numbed his pain and made his anger subside. It mellowed him out and deflated his once decent school grades. It was easy to access and wasn't as bad or addictive as other substances. He traced the loopy S, the jagged W and E, a curvy D. SWED. Smoke weed every day. That's what he did. He wasn't necessarily a dealer, though he briefly had in the past. It started out as recreational use with friends on weekends, nothing major. It was easy to say yes when everyone else was doing it. The first time he bought for himself he was timid and nervous, afraid he would get caught or ripped off. But soon he became a regular to a few kids that sold the drug. It became a habit to light up after school when no one was home. To smoke before he went out on Friday night, then again that night with his friends. His habit had eventually cost him a few things. And now, it had landed him in detention.

Professor Kakashi had been the one who discovered Kiba not only high in school, but with pot on him. Naruto Uzamaki had asked Kiba for weed and Kiba, being in supply and low on cash as well as brain cells (from overuse of what he was selling), agreed to sell him some. That was who the pot that he had was for. As for why he was stoned in school, that was because today was a special occasion. The school pep rally had been held today; students had the second half of the day off to meet in the gymnasium and watch the cheerleaders' debut as well as raise support for the football team and kick off school spirit week. Ugh. Kiba wanted to puke at the very thought of it. He rarely ever smoked before or during school but always made an exception during spirit week.

There was also another reason he had gotten in trouble. For fighting. He was just sitting in the bleachers among the other students when he felt a hand on his shoulder then a fist smashing against his face. Kiba was still generally confused as to why a boy that he had never spoken to before but knew as Gaara had tapped him on the shoulder and abruptly sucker punched him square in the jaw. He had no idea why or what was going on (he never knew what was going on, anyway), all he knew was that he was going to kick this kid's ass. Head Mistress Tsunade, the surprisingly strong school principal, had pulled Kiba off of Gaara and handed him over to Professor Kakashi while she oversaw the rest of the pep rally. Kakashi only had to look him in his blood-shot eyes to tell that he was high. And he didn't even have to search him to know that he would have pot on him. Kakashi let out a sigh and told Kiba that if he handed it over, he would let him off easy, giving him just one detention and not telling Tsunadeor his parents that not only did their son give another kid two black eyes and a bloody nose, but that he also smoked marijuana and had some on him. Thus Kakashi easily confiscated the dime bag and sent Kiba to room 315, where someone would come to supervise him.

Kakashi was Kiba's English teacher, and the only teacher that he really liked, other than Kurenai. A twisted grin played at the corners of Kiba's mouth at the thought of Kurenai. But there was something about Kakashi that he respected, even though he barely spoke in class and didn't think that Kakashi liked him very much. This only heightened his respect for him. Never did Kiba think that any teacher we be so… chill about a situation like this.

He glanced at the clock again. At this point, he was seriously contemplating walking out and going home. The pep rally should be over by now, and his dog Akamaru was probably waiting for him to come home and feed him. Kiba picked up his pen again and started to doodle a little picture of Akamaru on the corner of the desk. His pen dropped with a clatter when the classroom door opened and two people walked in.

"But Kakashi, this is so unfair! I have never been thus treated in my entire life! She _so _started it!" Sakura Haruno, a pretty, petite girl in his grade waved her arms in protest. She was in her cheerleading uniform and her pink hair matched the flush on her face. "That was _not_ my fault. _I _am the victim here! Why am I the one with detention!" She placed her cherry red manicured fingers on her slender hips. Every boy in school would certainly agree that Sakura was 100% hot and 100% bitch.

"I'm sorry miss Haruno," Kakashi said calmly, " but I do not make the rules, I only enforce them. I am sure that you and Miss Yamanaka will have an opportunity to discuss everything soon. In the mean time, have a seat. Kiba, come sit up here." He motioned the boy to the first seat in the row, directly across from the teacher's desk. Kiba silently stood and made his way toward the front of the room.

"But Kakash-" Sakura whined.

"Not another word, miss Haruno. Go sit where Kiba was sitting," Kakashi interjected. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again and sat down at Kiba's previous desk. "Now, Kiba," he started again, "I want you to work on the creative writing assignment that you never handed in, due two weeks ago. You should have plenty of time to complete it today." He grabbed a few pieces of paper from the teacher's desk and placed them in front of the boy. "At least two pages about yourself. Your likes, dislikes, talents, how you grew up, anything. Simple enough?" Kiba nodded and looked down at his paper. What did he like? What was he good at?

_Nothing_, he thought to himself. A few seats behind him, Sakura had started up again.

"Really sir, didn't you see Ino _drop _me? She totally did that on purpose! She's jealous that I'm Cheer Captain and the top of the pyramid and Sasukeloves me and not her. And then, as if dropping me wasn't enough, she has the nerve shove me. Me! That little biotch had it coming!"

Sitting down at the front desk, Kakashi pretended not to hear. Instead, he licked his index finger and turned another page in the book that he was reading. Realizing that complaining wasn't going to get her anywhere, Sakura turned her attention to the boy sitting in the front row.

Kiba Inuzuka was taller than Sakura remembered. His body had grown long and lanky since middle school. A brown fitted cap that was a few sizes too big barely rested on the back of his tousled brown hair. _Why do boys always wear their stupid hats that way_? Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura hadn't spoken to Kiba much during her high school career. She and her friend Tenten had once bought some pot from him last year. It was all Tenten's idea, and it was the first and last time Sakura had ever smoked. She liked to think that it was cheerleadingand her dream of becoming a nurse that kept her on track, but really she didn't want boys to think her disgusting and unattractive. Her boyfriend Sasuke had once told her that most guys didn't like it when girls smoked pot. But that didn't stop Sakura from going out and drinking with her friends each weekend. Guys didn't mind drunk girls. Hell, guys loved drunk girls.

Sakura continued to analyze the boy in front of her. He had really grown up. There was some scruffy stubble growing on his chin and neck since the last time he had shaved. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt and loose cargo shorts. Even though he was wearing a brown leather belt, his shorts still hung below his hips and his plaid boxers peeked out. Sakura noticed that his tooth-pick-like legs were covered with hair and he had a pair of worn-out skateboarding shoes on his feet. Overall, Kiba had grown up nice. Hell, he was pretty hot. She remembered being impressed while watching him skateboard with Naruto once a few summers ago. But since he started doing drugs, she couldn't remember seeing him skate around town anymore. She didn't see him at parties or school events; she could hardly even remember seeing him in class, the few classes that they had together.

Until today, she hadn't given the boy much thought. But during lunch, she heard that Gaara was looking for him. Apparently, Naruto had announced that Kiba was dealing again and that his weed was ten times better than Gaara's. Konoha High was a pretty small school, and word traveled fast. It also had an unspoken rule amongst the students that there would only be one person dealing weed at a time. Since Kiba's retirement from selling a few years ago, there had been two others to take over. Naruto had dealt for about a week, but he proved to be far too incompetentfor the job. He gladly gave it over to Gaara. Sakura, along with many others, was secretly afraid of the red-headed boy, and was thankful that she didn't smoke. She couldn't imagine buying anything from him, let alone drugs.

Gaara was furious when he heard the news. Not only did Konoha's small student body mean that word traveled fast, but it also meant that there was an even smaller amount of kids that were interested in pot. And when two people dealt at once, business for both of them usually suffered. So Gaara announced during lunch that he was going to kick Kiba Inuzuka's lights out. But Kiba wasn't there to hear his announcement, he was probably off getting high. Sakura rested her hand on her chin and sighed. _Boys are so stupid_, she thought.

At the front desk, Kakashiclosed his book and stood up. "I'm sure I can trust the two of you to behave while I run to the bathroom quickly?" His question came out more like a statement and he made his way toward the door before he received and answer. Kiba did not look up from his paper and Sakura only nodded as she watched Kakashi exit and turn down the hall.

She glanced at the clock. How long was Kakashi going to keep her here? She had plans to go to the mall after school today. She sighed again and looked down at her desk. It was littered with graffiti. An anarchy symbol. _How juvenile, _she thought_. _S.U. surrounded by hearts. _S.U?_

"Sasuke Uchiha? Hah, dream on, girly!" she said aloud. Kiba lifted his eyes from his paper. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of watching someone trace that onto that desk freshman year.

It was around this time of year, four years ago, when he had served his first detention of high school with Naruto. He couldn't remember what for, but he could remember that the summer weather still lingered and one of the windows at the back of the room was stuck closed. A gentle breeze barely made it through the other window and faded before it got the chance to circulate the room. Kiba remembered the way his sweaty face stuck to his desk and watching Naruto scribbling something from where he sat in the desk next to him. He remembered Naruto's nervous laugh when he asked him who S.U. was, and if she had a sister. But he knew. He could tell by the way that Naruto was always the first to insult the Uchiha boy yet was always the first one to have his back. He didn't fail to notice when the blonde kept his eyes fixed on him for a moment too long. He remembered watching Naruto drink for an entire weekend straight when Sakura began dating Sasuke. Sakura's voice brought Kiba back from his memory.

"Sw-Swed?" Sakura ponderedaloud, nonplussed at what Kiba had written earlier.

He turned slightly and sat up in his seat as he listened to the silence of Sakura continuing to explore the surface of the desk.

_Wait for it_, he thought.

"Huh, what's that say?" Sakura tilted her head and squinted her eyes just as Kiba had.

_Wait for it…_

"I did Sakura Haru-" she slowly read. "WHAT! What the! Who'd write that?!" she cried, outraged.

Kiba suppressed a snigger. "Who wouldn't write that?" he muttered.

"Hey! What was that, dog-breath?" she shot at him. "Ugh!" she looked around frantically. "Where's a freaking pen? Why I oughta-"

With a slight chuckle, Kiba faced forward and returned his attention to the few paragraphs that he had written on the paper in front of him, but not before an enraged Sakura locked her eyes on the pen in his hand.

"Kiba! Give me your pen!"

"No, I don't think I will," Kiba replied slyly.

"Kiba! I demand that you give me your pen!" She got up and took a giant stride away from her desk, reaching towards him. "Give it to me!"

"Your going to have to reach for it." Kibastood and raised his hand holding the black pen abovehis head. He towered over Sakura's short frame and dangled the pen above her.

"This is _so _not funny, Kiba!" She jumped and grabbed at his shirt in attempt to snatch the pen from Kiba's grasp. He looked down at her with a playful grin, amused at her feeble attempts to reach past his shoulders. He wondered how long he could make this last; at least ten more minutes. Sakurawas not the type of girl to give up easily, he knew that much. After all, she shamelessly pursued Sasuke for how many years before he agreed to go out with her? Kiba's thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi opened the door and walked into the room.

"Okay, have a seat kids." Kakashi's voice remained unphased as he simply sat down and opened his book again. Sakura stuck her tounge out at Kiba as she made her way back to her seat. Kiba shot a chuckle in her direction before turning forward in his own seat. He didn't have much time and he had barely written anything on his paper. There was some introductory fluff and B.S. about his age, family, and favorite color. But what was he good at? What did he like?

_Well, there's Akamaru_, he thought. He scribbled a few sentences about his beloved pet and some memories that they had shared_. Akamaru's always been there for me. He's been the only one_. It was true that Kiba was secretly very compassionate, but that compassion had only been returned a few times. There was his family, of course; though that was a more mechanical love that did have solid and true roots, yet seemed more forced and rough than automatic and unconditional these days.

Romantically, Kiba had little knowledge of that kind of love as well. His first and most recent love affair had ended with summer's arrival last year. It had definitely been heated and passionate in a physical sort of way, but the emotional aspect was only one-sided. It also was very secret and restricted. They could only meet on Tuesdays before school, in which Kiba would be left in a dreamy haze for the rest of the day, finding himself unable to concentrate on anything except the luscious details of it rather than his school work. Or, he would find a reason to stay after school on Fridays and kick-start his weekend with some "extra credit." That's right, Kiba had not just landed himself a woman, he had landed himself an older woman. A _hot _older woman, actually, one bursting with experience. Kurenai had taught him more than just psychology last year. But it only dwindled on the physical practice of love, and upon arriving back at school Kiba was thoroughly disappointed to hear that she had gotten engaged over the summer. To this day, Kiba's mother and guidance counselor still urged him to continue psychology in college since his marks had been so high.

He tried his best not to be bitter about its end, which was difficult since Kurenai's new husband, another teacher at school, was one of his teachers this year. Professor Asuma taught economics in the very same classroom that Kurenai used to teach in. Kiba would watch his teacher lecture at the front of the room then shift his eyes slightly to the filing cabinet to his teacher's left and struggle not to harden up at the memory of pounding Kurenai's body against it.

There was another, though. One other girl who was and always had been the true object of his affection. Their friendship had began in middle school and had grown throughout the years. But these days Kiba saw less of Hinata, and he couldn't bear it. With high school their different friends and activities drew them apart. They both remained friends with a boy named Shino, who made up part of their gang in middle school. Occasionally Kiba would chance asking him how Hinata was doing, trying his best to make his interest sound aloof and casual. But the truth was he never went a day without thinking about her. And its not like he didn't try to salvage their dying friendship. He did, only his attempts set them further apart.

The second half of his sophmore year, fate had given Kiba one last opportunity to create a spark between Hinata and himself. The first day of the second semester, Kibawalked into his seventh period elective class to discover that Hinata was in that class. And fate didn't stop there. Hinata and Kiba were paired up as cooking partners. For the rest of the year. Score.

Naruto had been the one who urged Kiba to take a cooking class with him. Kiba finally obliged after a week of hearing the blond boy go on about how awesome it would be to make things and start food fights and be surrounded by babes. Kiba figured a second lunch and class filled with hot girls wouldn't be so bad. He agreed to sign up so long as Naruto was positive that they would be in the same class. There was no way he would brave it alone. But when he arrived on the first day, Naruto was nowhere in sight. Instead, he discovered that he was the only male among a sea of females. Hinata being one of them. When he inquired about his friend to the teacher, she informed him that Naruto was in another period, and to go sit next to his assigned partner- Hinata Hyuuga.

The first few weeks were awkward; both seemed unsure as whether to act as if they were still good friends or new acquaintances. Neither of them ventured from the usual polite small talk. Kiba would comment about the weather, Hinata would ask about Akamaru. In due time, however, hesitant comments relaxed into flowing conversation. Kiba noticed that Hinata's nervous stutter had gone away, and she seemed more confident than in middle school. He was now able to tease her and make jokes at her expense without worrying about embarrassing her. In turn, she would make fun of him too, pointing out his untidy hair or his poor cooking skills. When Kiba told Shino about this, he called it being friendly. Shino called it flirting.

At the end of the year, Naruto proclaimed that he would be having a party on the last day of school. Naturally, Kiba took advantage of this event and asked Hinata if she was going. She said yes, and looked forward to seeing him there.

On the last day of school, Kiba was very busy. Half a dozen kids had approached him throughout the day, inquiring about buying pot for that night. Kiba wrote down all the names on a list, and put it in his pocket before going out that night.

When he arrived at Naruto's, he wondered how he would find anyone that night. The house was filled with his fellow classmates. He supposed any of the kids that he hadn't gotten to on his list yet would have to find him. The only person he spent time looking for was Hinata. Doing so proved to be a simple task. He spotted her across the living room, standing amongst a circle of friends. When she looked up and saw him, she quickly excused herself from the group and stumbled over to him.

"Kiba! I am so glad to see you! Come, I must make you this drink that Ino made for me!" She latched onto his arm and dragged him into the kitchen. Once there, she set about the room, gathering the ingredients she needed. While she moseyed about Naruto's kitchen, Shino caught sight of Kiba and walked up to him.

"Ah, Kiba," Shino greeted him with a clap on the back. "Are you enjoying the festivities?"

Kiba turned and smiled at his friend.

"Hey, Shino." He watched Hinataturn away from Naruto's counter and wave when she saw Shino. "I am now," he added.

"Hello, Shino! How good to see you!" Hinata made her way over to the two boys and placed a cup in each of their hands.

"Hello, Hinata; I see that you are enjoying yourself." Shino smiled kindly at her.

"I am. Especially now that we are all together, just like it used to be!"

Kiba watched her apprehensively. Things were different now, and he was still unsure of how the night would go. Hopefully well enough, he thought. Beyond Hinata's bright face, he saw a boy who's name was on the list in his pocket make his way toward the three of them. Kiba quickly excused himself from his friends before the boy reached them.

"Kiba, wait!" Hinata grabbed his hand once more. "I need to talk to you. Alone."

His eyes widened. Could this be his chance? Was this it? He looked to Shinofor guidance, who gave him a stern look before departing to the living room.

"Um, sure, Hinata." He allowed himself to be dragged through the crowd of his classmates to a lonely corner of Naruto's small house, and out of sight the boy on Kiba's list.

Once alone, Hinata stopped and stood squarely before him. Her hand was still intertwined with his and she looked up at him. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. Kiba waited patiently for her to start.

"It's great that we're all together again. I've missed it," she said softly after a moment of searching for her words.

"Me too," Kiba breathed. His eyes locked with hers and he became aware of her fingers caressing his own and her thumb tracing his palm.

She leaned in slightly. "Listen, I just wanted to say..."

"Yeah?" Kiba drew in closer.

"…that I've heard some stuff about you."

"Huh?" This drew Kiba back a little.

"Sakura said that you've been into some bad stuff lately. Is that true? I heard that you-"

Kiba knew exactly where this was going.

"What? Hinata, it's true that I tried some stuff once; but I swear, that's not me. I don't do that stuff anymore."

Hinata looked unsure. "But I heard-"

"Hinata, I would never lie to you." he tried his best to sound genuine. When her blank eyes still looked troubled, he pulled her into a close embrace as reassurance. And, he couldn't stand to look into them and lie.

But it wasn't a lie, Kiba thought. At least, it wouldn't be. He would make sure never to touch another dime bag, bowl, or lighter again. For Hinata, he would gladly give it up.

"Promise?" Hinata squeaked into his chest. His arms engulfed her even closer to him.

"I promise." He relaxed his arms, giving her more space, but still kept her close. This time, his eyes searched for hers. Her face now wore a bright, familiar smile, and eyes shone along with it.

"Oh, and I have one more thing to ask you," she inquired.

"What's that?" Kiba's heart was racing in his chest. He breathed deeply to calm himself, but to no avail. Looking down at her, he felt warm and dizzy, and not from the alcohol. She however, took a deep breath and swayed slightly on her feet, leaning into Kiba for support. She looked up at him and asked…

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"What?" Kiba looked at her blankly.

"Naruto, have you seen him? I know you two are friends, and well, I…" Hinata trailed off, unsure of how to explain her feelings.

After a moment of silence, Kiba became aware that his mouth was hanging open and he was staring at her stupidly. This was unreal. It wasn't what he thought, Kiba told himself. Hinata did not have feelings for dumb, obnoxious Naruto. No way.

Hinata dropped her eyes to the floor and her pale cheeks turned red at her friend's reaction. "I, um… D-does h-he ever say anything about me?" Her nervous stutter seemed to return to her. Kiba wanted to melt and implode at the same time when she looked up at him meekly from behind her dark lashes.

"I… Um.." was all Kiba could get out. Instead, he feebly pointed across the room to Naruto's kitchen, where he saw the boy dancing upon the kitchen table, encouraging a jaded Sasuke to join him.

Hinata turned in the direction Kiba was pointing to and lit up at the sight of Naruto.

"Thank-you, Kiba! I shall see you again later, yes?" Hinata headed back toward the kitchen before hearing his reply.

"Don't count on it," he mumbled through gritted teeth. Kiba dug his hands deep into his pockets, one fist clenching around the contents of his left pocket. He pulled out the crumpled piece of paper and scanned the names written on it. There was only one thing he wanted to do right now.

.

Kiba watched the smoke rise up and accumulate abovehim. The thick clouds fluidly danced toward the dark sky to join the shining stars above him, but faded into the cool atmosphere before they reached their destination. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before nudging the boy next to him.

"Could you do this everyday?" He asked him. The boy's name was Kankuro; his name was about fourth on Kiba's list. After speaking to Hinata, Kiba immediately set out to find those who wanted to buy pot from him. He was currently seated amongst said persons in Naruto's backyard. They had formed a circle of lawn chairs in the overgrown grass and a thick blunt was being passed around.

"Do what?" Kankuro asked.

"This." Kiba said simply, prodding his finger on the arm of his lawn chair. "This right here, what we're doing now. Could you do this everyday."

"I definitely could," a guy named Shikamaru interjected from across the circle before taking a hit of the blunt in his hand.

"I don't know. I'd loose sense of reality after a while; loose touch with the world," Kankuro replied.

"That's the point." Kiba stated, his eyes still closed. "Light up and say goodbye to reality. Numb to all the rejection, numb to all the pain. I could do this everyday, fuck what the world says." He let out a sigh. "Fuck this world and everyone in it."

His eyes snapped back open when he heard the screen door to Naruto's back yard slam open. Beyond the circle, across the tiny yard, a pair of blank, white eyes met Kiba's brown ones. They remained locked for no more than a second before Hinata hastily turned and headed back inside. Kiba was unsure of why he presumed to get up and follow her, but he was back inside a moment later. He followed Hinata's dark head through the crowd but soon lost her. She must have gone into another room. He poked his head through several doorways but each time the result was nil. However, Naruto's house wasn't very big and after opening doors that lead to a closet and bathroom, there was only one door left. Kiba cautiously opened the door to what he presumed would be Naruto's bedroom. Through the darkness, he could make out two figures intertwined by limbs. He opened the door a bit more to shed some light into the room. He identified Naruto's spiky head and Hinata's pale figure in his arms, her lips locked with his. Furious at what he knew would happen yet refused to believe was actually occurring right before his eyes, Kiba stepped back from the doorway, then fled from the party completely, slamming Naruto's front door behind him. He hadn't spoken to Hinata since then, but some how, Naruto had maneuvered around Kiba's nerves, and Kiba found a way to stand the boy, though they notably weren't as close as before. Kiba stopped dealing drugs after that night and kept to himself a bit more since then. Everyday he would head home and light up to build up his cocoon that blocked him the world.

.

Kiba put his head down on his desk and followed the smooth lines of the wooden pattern with his finger. When it reached a rut in the desk's surface, his finger followed that as well. He moved his head across the desk to see what had been carved. He slowly traced his index finger along the engraved letters. "H.H. + N.U. 4-EVER."

_Great, _he thought. The only one Kiba felt more sorry for than himself was this desk. _Just great_.

"You may go now, Kiba."

Kiba glanced up from the desk. "Huh?"

"Hand me your paper and your free to go," Kakashi said.

"Oh." Kiba stood up, stretched, and handed his paper to his teacher. Before leaving, though, he turned around and tossed his black pen to Sakura.

"Here, you might wanna fix that on your desk," he mumbled as he exited.

"Thanks." Sakura watched Kiba leave then looked down at what someone had written about her that had upset so much before.

"You can go too, Miss Haruno," said Kakashi, his gaze still transfixed on the text in his book.

She stood up, then paused. "Let me just fix something first."

Sakura brought the pen down upon the desk's smooth plane and crossed out what was written there. She worked a moment more before lifting the pen. When she finished, what had once said "I did Sakura Haruno last night" now read, "I wish I did Kiba Inuzuka last night."

Sakura felt a smile creep across her lips at what she had written and wondered if she could still catch up with Kiba to return his pen.

.

**A/N: Okay so I wrote the first half of this in word and finished it in doc manager. But just as I finished the conclusion and hit save, the WEB PAGE EXPIRED.**

**Yeah. I know. FML.**

**So this would have been posted weeks ago, but after that I was having trouble finding the drive to finish it AGAIN. So if the ending seems kinda suckinsh and rushed, that's why. But I did finish, whew! Now I can move on, and work on other things, like the next chapter to my other fanfic that I'm working on, which I promise I will finish before I die.**

**P.S.- I kinda felt stupic writing about weed, and using the 'swed' thing. You know, an acronym most people prob wouldn't be familiar with, unless your a loser who smokes pot evreyday or hangs out with people who do. Like me (Who hangsout with people who smoke everyday, I mean). But I just decided w/e I'll go with it anyway. Geeze I'v got to get away from writing cheesey high school fics. **

**And leaving long author's notes. Anyway, R&R!!!! :)**


	2. Author's notification

**A/N:** Some of you have notifications for this one-shot, and I just wanted to let you know that I posted a sequel to this one as a different story, called "Story of My Life." You can check it out on my profile page because Idk how to put a link to it right here, sorry. Go check it out and review!!: )


End file.
